memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Resistance/Black Sky/Chapter One
In the Badlands the Federation fleet is in orbit around a class-M as their bases are being guarded by the fleet. In the starbase sickbay Kelly is laying on the biobed and she wakes up and looks around and sees Typhuss walk up to her. Uncle Typhuss Kelly says as she looks at her uncle. Your safe Kelly says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him last thing I remember is that you and mom telling my dad is dead Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. I'm sorry Kelly, for your lost says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Then they see Worf who is still loyal to the Federation because he was friends with Kelly's father. Worf what happened why did your people attack Earth when we signed the cease fire pact Kelly says as she looks at Worf. Worf walks to the window to see the fleet outside the base. I don't know why I've had no contact with the high council, the Emperor, or my brother who's on the high council Worf says as he looks at them. Typhuss walks up to him and asked him about Kori. What about Kori says Typhuss as he looks at Worf. He looks at him. All I know is she's leading a fleet in this sector Worf says as he hands Typhuss a padd showing General Kori's fleet position along the Federation border. Typhuss then looks at Kelly and sees the command division uniform with 4 pips on it laying on the chair. Did you just get a promotion to Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him and nods. Yeah I got the Odyssey and now I've got to pick my crew we've got a full Marine force but the original Marine Commander was killed when the Odyssey skided along the hull of Gowron's flagship's hull causing massive damage to the ship killing both Emerson and the first officer Kelly says as she looks at the window showing the Odyssey being repaired Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her as she turns to him. Now I've gotta get back to the Odyssey to see how she's doing Kelly says as she looks at her uncle. Typhuss and Kelly walk to the ship's docking hatch and enters the Odyssey as the ship is getting repaired and refitted, as the chief engineer Commander Adams who walks by overseeing the repairing the damage the ship took. Captain Kira, Captain Martin welcome aboard the Odyssey Commander Adams says as he looks at both Captains. Typhuss looks at him. Thank you, Commander Adams says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Adams. He hands the Captain a padd. As you can see we've been having to replicate the hardware to refit the Odyssey since most of our refineries are under Klingon rule, but its been hard and trying and General Lane is on the Bridge right now he wants to see you both Commander Adams says as he looks at both Captain Martin and Captain Kira. They nod at him and they head to the turbolift. It looks like my work as Captain is coming early Kelly says as she and her uncle enter the turbolift. He looks at her. Yeah I guess it is says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him and then gives commands to the turbolift. Deck one main bridge Captain Martin says as she gives commands to the computer. The lift takes them to the bridge. Wonder what we're going to do about Earth? Kelly asked as she looked at Typhuss. Retake it from the Klingons says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. They walk onto the bridge as they see General Lane talking with his daughter on the bridge. Ah, Captain Martin and Captain Kira welcome aboard the Odyssey I'm General Lane I will be the commanding officer of the overall forces in the Badlands and your commanding officer here on Starbase 223 General Lane says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him and chimes in about Earth. What about Earth we have to retake it from the Klingons says Typhuss as he looks at General Lane. He looks at him. As of right now Earth isn't our concern Captain retaking the fuel depots and our refineries are a concern and that's all we need to worry about General Lane says as he looks at Captain Kira. Kelly starts getting a bit frustrated with the General. My father died making sure we get out of Earth orbit to live and to fight another day and all you care about is our fuel and refinery depots, Earth is in danger the people are in slaved by the Klingons and my grandma and grandpa are on there Kelly says as she looks at the General. Typhuss looks at her and pulls her aside while she whips the tears from her eyes. Sorry I blew up Typhuss I just couldn't get why he sacrifice Earth our home for a fuel and refinery depots Kelly says as she looks at her uncle. Typhuss smiles at his niece and pats her shoulder. We will retake Earth and drive the Klingons off the planet says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. When Typhuss? Kelly asked her uncle as she looks at him. Then General Lane walks up to them. By order of Starfleet Command and Homeworld Command here at the starbase I give full command of USS Odyssey to Captain Kelly Dana Martin congratulations Captain General Lane says as he shook her hand. She shook his. And your first mission is to hit this fuel depot on the edge of Klingon held space, you'll warp in and launch a strike on the base's defenses and then launch a squadron of F-302s and take out the base without damaging the fuel pumps General Lane says as he's giving Kelly and her crew the mission briefing. Typhuss is a bit worried about how many Klingon warships are around the base, and he turns to the General to chime in. One ship and a squadron of F-302s against the Klingon fleet no too dangerous, we need a fleet to go along with the Odyssey and destroy that Klingon fleet says Typhuss as he looks at General Lane. He shakes his head. No, we're barely holding together as it is and if the Klingons believe that the Odyssey is our only ship right now they won't attack this starbase because the Odyssey won't have the coordinates to the starbase in her database because starting right now before a Federation vessel leaves this device will blind their nav sensors until they leave the plasma field General Lane says as he shows them the device. Kelly looks at it. That's Dominion tech they used this on the Defiant when my dad and Kira had to get Odo to his homeworld for "trial" Kelly says as she looks at the General then at her uncle Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the General. Its a bad call the Odyssey can't take on the whole Klingon fleet the ship would be destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at General Lane. He looks at the Captain. Captain Kira as you were General Lane says as he looks at the Captain and then turns to his daughter. This is my daughter Major Lucy Lane she'll be taking over as leader of the Marine division on board the Odyssey General Lane says as he looks at Captain Martin. Kelly looks at the General. Uh sir I was hoping of having Lieutenant Kim in command of the overall security details on board the Odyssey seeing how he's my tactical officer and security officer Captain Martin says as she looks at the General. General Lane looks at her. No, I'm sorry Captain but Mr. Kim isn't worthy of being in charge of a military personnel marine detail, because his wife Libby works for Starfleet Intelligence and he's been known to disobey orders from a commanding officer General Lane says as he looks at Harry and then at Captain Martin. Major Lane walks up to Captain Martin. Captain Martin its good to meet you I was your teacher in command class at the Academy Major Lane says as she looks at Captain Martin. Typhuss looks at Lucy and then at the General. Lieutenant Kim is a fine Starfleet officer give him a chance and he's my friend says Typhuss as he looks at General Lane. General Lane looks at him. No, he's not a trained military officer, and he'll not know the Marine training General Lane says as he looks at Captain Kira and then he departs the ship. Kelly looks at Typhuss. What's his problem Kelly says as she looks at her uncle. Typhuss looks at her. I have no idea but that's my uncle says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She goes to sit in the Captain's chair and looks at Salter at the conn. Helm rig our engines for departure Captain Martin says as she turns to the Lieutenant. Salter inputs the commands into the conn. We're all set to depart Captain Lieutenant Salter says as she looks at the Captain. She looks at her uncle. Guess I better get started on this mission Kelly says as she looks at her uncle. Then her XO walks onto the bridge. I've led the 302 squadron into the bay before we depart ma'am Commander Reyes says as he looks at Captain Martin and Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at her and hugs his niece. Typhuss leaves to head to the transporter room to beam back to the Intrepid. All right let's get started Ensign Danvers signal the dock master let him know we're ready to depart Captain Martin says as she gets back to her Captain's chair as Commander Reyes is at the monitor. Alex turns to the Captain. Dock master has cleared us to depart Captain Ensign Danvers says as she turns to the Captain. She nods and then Kelly looks at Lieutenant Salter at the conn. Salter take us out thrusters at one half and then when we're cleared of the field take us to warp speed Captain Martin says as she looks at Nora. She inputs commands into the helm. The Odyssey moves out of the drydock and then moves towards the edge of the plasma field and then jumps to warp speed.